Homecoming
by Valisilwen
Summary: Prequel to "Not in a Partying Mood." Rizzen, Silvia and their children finally reclaim Bentancuria and are settling in.


Silvia kicked a rock as she walked through the ruined courtyard of her former home. It had changed so much and not at all. The fountain she had played in as a child was still there as beautiful as ever, the castle windows glittered just as wonderfully as they always had. But the gardens were different gone were the lovely red carnations her mother had so lovingly tended as was the lemon tree she had played under as a child. In their stead were scores of red and white roses, the colors of the Dhorn Empire. She had always liked roses, red and white ones in particular but now the sight of them brought a bitter taste to her mouth. She couldn't help but grin, albeit, cynically at the irony of it. She had always thought roses would look better but now that they were here she wished the carnations were back, that everything was back to normal. No, not normal for this was what was normal now. She supposed she should say "I wish things were back to the way they once were." but they never will be. She knew that and accepted it but sometimes…

"Something on your mind my dear?" A dark exotic voice asked.

"Oh just that the more things change the more they stay the same." Silvia replied turning about to see her husband Rizzen walk over.

He gave a smile, a smile that was more of a smirk and was uniquely his. She smiled back at him and walked over to him embracing him. He kissed her softly not saying a word. It was one of the things she loved most about him. His silent support. They broke apart to hear a rather annoyed voice say

"Oh come on! You two can't be left alone for a minute can you?"

Silvia looked around to see their eldest daughter Vivian standing there. She was clad in a light suit of enchanted chainmail as to not hinder her natural dexterity and was carrying a duel set of longswords. She had fought as much as anyone to reclaim the kingdom and Silvia had always somewhat regretted that neither she nor her siblings had been born in the castle as they should have been. Rizzen chuckled and drawing his wife closer said

"It _is_ rather difficult to keep my hands off her."

Vivian made a disgusted face and said "I'm going to see if the castle is cleared."

Silvia laughed shaking her head. She then looked up at the castle yet again and sighed she couldn't believe how long it had taken to win back the kingdom of Betancuria. It had been twenty-five years since she had last stood here and she was glad to have finally won it back for she had begun to think she wouldn't live to see this day.

"Come, my love. Let me show you where my chambers use to be." Silvia said grinning.

O0o0o0o

"All hail Queen Silvia Lyonsbane!" The high priest said as he crowned her.

The crowd cheered wildly and she smiled. There had been some reluctance to accept her for a fair amount did not remember her, didn't know of her or she was like a stray thought at the back of their minds. She felt it was more because of her Dark Elven husband and their half-drow children. The majority of people came around however once they either remembered her, learned of the old regime or that they were better than the Dhorn.

The children were the ones who seem to be having the most trouble adjusting. They had spent their entire lives as rebels, descendants of the outcast royal family. Now that they were back in their rightful place they all seemed a little on edge particularly Vivian. She always seemed to have her hand on her sword and looking cautiously around every corner.

Silvia sighed and leant forward on to the windowsill it was all a lot more difficult then she had anticipated. She had expected the difficulties of ruling the throne as well as the possibility of those against her. What she had not expected was the resistance she was getting from her own children. The younger ones kept saying they wanted to go back home even though she told them numerous times this was their home now they didn't seem to understand. They would just cry and complain, Lilly in particular would cry, stomp her feet and then go and sulk for hours, sometimes days. Silvia pushed away from the window and stretched as she heard someone enter the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Rizzen walk in. She smiled at him and he said

"Lost in thought, love?"

"A bit." She admitted. "This all is just not what I expected and I thought I had thought of everything."

He smiled and put his arms around her saying "It will all work out, you'll see."


End file.
